Wireless communication systems may use one or more channels to transfer data between a transmitter and receivers. These communication systems may operate according to a set of standards defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 committee for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication.
During the transfer of data between the transmitter and receivers, multipath problems and other conditions such as a presence of noises, harmonic spurs, etc. may affect data-throughput or the reception of data packets. For example, the presence of the harmonic spurs that may mix with the receiving of the data packets may cause problems with signal detecting, amplifier gain adjustment, and signal decoding. To this end, wireless communication systems may employ various techniques such as de-sensitization estimation to identify these problems and take the necessary actions.
Mass production of radio products may include significant variance over process of their radio frequency (RF) component parameters. A known solution for this significant variance includes the de-sensitization estimation based on a limited set of pre-engineered coefficients (e.g., transmission out-of-band noise), which are usually correlated with typical process components. However, challenges may arise in generating different sets of coefficients per process due to the complexity of having over-process characterization, as well the process detection itself, of each component.